Summer Vacation
by PeddieLover4
Summary: It's finally Summer Vacation at Frobisher Academy! Everyone seems to be busy with their many trips. Between Fashion Schools, Camping Trips, and Classical Music Trips? What's gonna happen this Summer? {Spring Break re-written}
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Eddie walked towards the kitchen, whistling. Tomorrow was the last day before summer vacation, or as the Brits called it, "Holiday." It was weird how they had different words for everything. Chips were called Crisps, Fries were Chips, Candy was called Sweets. Too weird. All he knew was that he was going back to visit his mom, and fill her in on everything that happened between him and Eric. He had finally figured out the true reason of his dad leaving and had just learned he was something called an "Osirion." Whatever that was.

He looked around the kitchen hoping to find something he could use to make his hoagie. He'd already had pancakes this morning.

"Hey Weasel." said the red head, entering the kitchen and walking over to the fridge.

"Yacker," He replied, looking over at his girlfriend, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something eat... why?" She asked. Eddie shrugged and went back to making his hoagie.

"Well uh.. you know tomorrow's the last day before Vacation..." He mumbled.

"Holiday"

"Yeah whatever, and I was just.. well.. I was wondering if you'd wanna come to America?" He asked. Patricia froze. She stopped reaching for the leftover cake and turned around to face him.

"Well um.. Piper has this concert thing.. and I'm supposed to go with her.." She said, stumbling over her words quickly making up an excuse.

"Oh.. do you know where?" He asked. She shrugged and went back to the fridge.

"She hasn't told me yet. I was supposed to get a call today" Patricia replied.

"I'm gonna have to spend three months without someone constantly talking and insulting me. What ever will I do?" Eddie joked. Patricia rolled her eyes and threw a piece of the cake at him.

"I'm just too irresistible." She smirked. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, her phone started playing an all too familiar tune.

"I'm guessing that's Piper." Eddie said. Patricia looked at her phone and nodded. She put the piece of cake on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. When Eddie was sure she was out of sight, he took the cake and snuck off to his room.

**oooOOOooo**

"What do you mean I have to go to America with you!?" Patricia screamed into her phone, slamming the door of her room shut.

"Well Trix.. It's only for a few weeks. Mum and Dad are going on their business trip and as the older twin, you need to be there" Piper replied.

"I didn't think you were serious about the trip! I just blew Eddie off when he told me he wanted me to come to America!" Patricia groaned.

"It's not that bad! I only have to stay there for a weeks!"

"Where in America exactly?"

"Um..." The sound of rustling papers could be heard as Piper looked for the two tickets. "New Jersey"

"Yup, I'm screwed." Patricia mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because Eddie lives there!"

"New Jersey's big, I doubt you two are gonna run into each other, Trix."

"Yeah whatever."

"Remember, our flight is in two weeks at Heathrow Airport"

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Patricia quickly mumbled into the phone before letting Piper get a chance to say anything else. She quickly hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed.

* * *

**So I'm starting to re-write all my fics and I thought I'd start with "Spring Break" which is now about Summer Vacation. I swear I'll finish this fic and try to update every weekend. If I don't, don't hate me. **

**I'll try my best. **


	2. Planes, planes, and more planes

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

"You owe me for this." Patricia grumbled under her breathe, shoving her bag into the overhead compartment.

"I'm sorry, Trix. You know Mum and Dad won't let me go alone!" Piper said as she put on the belt.

"That's not the problem here, Piper! Eddie asked me to go to America with him, but I said no! Now we're both gonna be in the same town for all of Summer! He'll probably think I was lying to him!" Patricia replied, slamming the compartment shut. A few of the other passengers and flight attendants glared at her as she sat down in her seat.

"Just tell him the truth. He'll understand." Piper said softly, trying to calm her sister down.

"Yeah, and Victor's gonna stop saying his pin drop speech." Patricia said, fumbling with her belt.

"Hey, at least you guys can spend time together now, right?"

"Maybe"

**oooOOOooo**

"Hey! Wait!" Fabian Rutter called, running towards the gate. He was never late for anything in his life, but now? He was about to miss his plane, because his stupid alarm hadn't been set to the right time. He got into the gate just in time and quickly handed his ticket to employees before rushing onto the plane, looking for his seat.

Lucky for him, he had a window seat, and no one else was next to him. Summer Vacation had officially begun two weeks ago, and his girlfriend Nina, had gotten to America before him. Besides, he had to spend a little while with his family as well.

He sat down in his seat, and placed his bag in the seat beside him. The plane doors had just closed and he could hear other's fumbling with their belts as the plane was slowly starting to move.

"Excuse me Sir, but is this seat taken?" A voice asked. Just his luck. He would've had a nice quiet flight, but he'll probably be stuck next to the typical annoying girl that wouldn't stop chatting.

"No." He mumbled, grabbing his bag and putting it on the floor.

"Oh thank you!" The girl said, sitting down in the seat. She put her backpack down and started fastening the belt. "I thought I'd miss the flight, this morning. My pet hamster wouldn't stop being so fussy!"

"Mmhmm" Fabian mumbled, looking out the window.

"And then I heard that Amber Millington, the fashion guru of my school, was going to-"

"Wait.. Amber Millington? Blonde hair, wears socks that have little ribbons on them, goes to Frobisher Academy?" Fabian asked, interrupting her.

"Yes! Do you know her?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! We're housemates."

"You live in Anubis House!?"

"Yeah, I'm Fabian Rutter"

"Oh wait! I know you! Nina Martin's boyfriend?"

Fabian blushed and nodded sheepishly as the unknown girl said that.

"I'm Willow Jenks! I live at Isis House!" The girl giggled, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Willow. Are you going to America as well?" Fabian asked, shaking her hand.

"Well, I am going to meet my photography group. We're going to New Jersey in search for fairies" Willow said. "They live in the forests you know? Not like Tinkerbell though, that's silly"

"Oh.. that's interesting.." Fabian mumbled. As Willow continued babbling on and on about the fairies, Fabian reached into his bag and pulled out his neck pillow.

**oooOOOooo**

Alfie Lewis grinned, as he looked out the window of the plane. He was pretty sure that he just saw the coast of England. With his father being a powerful lawyer, Alfie was able to get First Class tickets for him and his friend Jerome.

"You ready for our Summer adventure, dude?" Alfie asked.

"I'm more than ready. Three months away from school, no pin drop speech, and we can stay up as late as we want" Jerome said.

"I meant the camping trip."

"Oh yeah, that too."

Alfie looked at the small TV screen in front of him and turned it on. He grabbed the headphones, and put them on.

"Can you believe we're traveling First Class?" Jerome asked.

"Dad always travels First Class." Alfie shrugged.

"Can your parents adopt me?"

Alfie laughed and flipped through movies before finding his favorite one. The Little Mermaid.

* * *

**Obviously this is supposed to be like Spring Break, but it's set during the Summer. So this is set between the summer of s2 and s3. As they said in the beginning of s3 that Willow had always been there, I included her. I'm not sure if I could include KT, but I'll try. **


End file.
